Tonight? Only your company
by Miruru
Summary: Gift for the France-Spain Secret Santa Exchange. They were going to be alone for Christmas' eve so France had a brilliant idea: Spend that night together. But usually the simplest thing can get very complicated.


Tonight? Only your company

The two previous years he had been alone for Christmas' eve. He would sit down on the sofa and eat the dinner he had been all day long preparing. Then he watched the TV with the company of a bottle of wine until one out of two scenarios happened: he was too drunk to stay awake, he felt asleep out of boredom. It was pathetic. As if he was an old man. Ok. He was old. But he felt young.

- Hey, Antonio. This Christmas' eve I'm alone. Do you want to spend the night with me? -France said with a broad smile on his face.

- I'm not having sex with you. -the spaniard answered automatically. He knew his neighbour too well. The double intention was his best weapon to get all he wished for. He had to be careful with his answers.

- I didn't mean that. Ok, at least not at the moment. -Francis admitted- Come on! I think it would be great if we spent the night together: have a nice dinner, drink good wine and enjoy the other's company.

Antonio thought about that for a moment. It wasn't a bad idea.

- It seems a good plan. Although Christmas' eve is a night for the family.

- Oh, really? Do you want to spend the night with Portugal instead? -the french smiled with sarcasm. The spaniard frowned immediatly.

- You...are... so... funny. Don't provoke me, Bonnefoy. I can kick you out of here.

- It's my house! You can't! -France said offended.

- You can try me. I assure you I can.

Even though France didn't tell anything, he was sure that the other would kick him without mercy. So, instead, he decided to stop joking around.

- I'll take care of preparations. -France started saying- I wi-

- ¡No! -the spaniard shout, frowning. The blue-eyed man looked at his friend a little bit shocked- You always want to organise parties. This time it's my turn.

- But you...

- What? Are you telling me you don't trust my ability to prepare everything? Are you telling me that? -Spain was smiling but France was getting chills down his spine.

- N-no, no. I didn't mean that. -he hurried up to excuse himself. The other just raised an eyebrow and waited for an answer that would satisfy him. Francis was feeling more and more nervous- Y-you can do it. I will just bring some wine. Are you fine with this?

Spain nodded, happy. He felt motivated. He was going to prepare the best banquet that had been ever done for Christmas' Eve. He was going to prepare all so perfectly that France would have to take off his hat to him.

Sometimes he felt that someone hated him so much. The day had started perfectly. He went to buy some fresh fish at the market, then he bought some christmas decoration for the house and finally he returned home.

At first everything was okay. He started with the decoration while the food was cooking. He was peacefully setting the ornaments while standing up on the table. Suddenly the doorbell rang. He left that work and opened the door. It was a guy that wanted to sell to him some sort of books that talked about the diversity of the sea and a lot of things he wasn't interested in.

He could not help but look at his clock. France would come soon and he hadn't finished yet. Suddenly an odor reached his nose... The smell of something burning. Oh, God! The meal. Without even saying goodbye to the seller, Antonio closed the door and ran through the corridor to the kitchen. His good luck made him tripped and fell to the floor.

His face now hurted as hell. But the smell was getting worse, ha hadn't time for that. When he entered, the frying pan was on fire (literally). He ran, picked a dishtowel and tried to suffocate the flames. Antonio was lucky enought to do it so badly that the dishtowel started to burn too. The smoke was filling the room. The fire alarm didn't seem to be working. He had to run to the closet where he stored a fire extinguisher.

Finally he managed to extinguish the fire. He sighed and suddenly the fire alarm went on. Not only in the kitchen, in the dinning room where he had all the ornaments too. When he turned the alarms off, he was already soaked.

The door bell rang again. Who could it be? He wasn't in the mood to listen to more sellers. He opened the door and saw his neighbour.

- Happy... -Francis stopped when he saw the other appearance- Huh? What on earth has happened to you?

- My house almost got burn down. There's no food, no christmas' decoration and everything is soaked wet. The best thing you could do is return to your house. -Spain smiled sadly- Y-you were right. I can't do things right. It's your win.

Spain didn't bother to close the door. He just expected that Francis closed it and he just would just return home. He stared at the dinning room feeling down.

- What a mess... -a soft voice said behind him.

He turned around to see France staring at the room.

- You better not joke about-

- Don't worry. Seeing this, I can tell that it was just bad luck. And I'm glad nothing worse happened. Give me a mop. I'll help you clean this mess.

Spain turned. He was feeling sad and happy at the same time. Happy because France was still there. Sad because all was a disaster

- I wanted to make a perfect eve for you but I failed. I'm sorry.

His voice was sorrowful. Francis was almost sure he was about to cry. The spaniard always turned away and pretended to be fine when he was about to start crying. Somehow, the french found that behaviour so cute.

- Are you going to cry? You've always been the most emotional in this kind of situations.

- Sh-shut up. I'm not crying. Stupid _gabacho._ You cry a lot too when you are all dramatic.

France held his hands between his own. He could see a faint tear, sparkling next to the spaniard left eye.

- Look at me and listen because I'm not going to say this twice. I don't need a great banquet. I don't need tons of christmas' ornaments. When I told you about today I only thought about enjoying your company.

- But it may be boring. I don't want you to go saying I don't know how to party. That would be a lie.

- And you think it's going to be boring, mon amí? -France grabbed him around his waist and spoke in a whisper as he leered at him- Hey, _Espagne_, do you want to spend the night with me?

**M-my first attempt of fanfic in english... I'm sorry if I made mistakes (I'm sure I have) This is a gift for neynaoe for the France-Spain Secret Santa exchange. I know you prefer art but I hadn't time to draw and paint and I wanted to make something "good".**

I hope you like it ;w; I did it with love and a lot of effort since I'm not used to write fanfics in english (until now I'd only written in spanish) and that english is not my natal language.

**And, last but not less important... Yes BD they "spend the night together"**


End file.
